Banana Crepes
by Reiizu
Summary: Aomine is hungry for the banana crepes Kise is making. One thing leads to another, and before he knows it, Aomine wants banana crepes for breakfast tomorrow, too. / Rated T for one swear word. Come on. One-shot, AoKi.


Just a really short Fanfic I kind of wrote in less than an hour (lol).

Sorry, I don't think this really has a proper storyline other than crepes, which are heavenly. Coincidentally, I had a banana crepe earlier today (probably what inspired this) and um, for those of you who haven't tried banana crepes (or any crepes, for that matter) I RECOMMEND IT. LIKE, WOW, IT TASTES AMAZING.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this... _thing _I came up with.

AoKi forever.

* * *

**Banana Crepes**

**-x-o-x-**

There are no words to properly explain how much Aomine is in love with Kise.

Perhaps he didn't notice before, but now, it's an irreplaceable part of him. He is aware of every little thing that Kise does and doesn't do – he is so aware, it is _painful._

The way Kise stands behind him as Aomine prepares dinner. Sometimes, just for a tease, Kise likes to put his arms around Aomine's waist, and watch as Aomine's face colours red.

And as if teasing Aomine to the extent that his tanned face went red wasn't enough, Kise also loved to scare Aomine in the mornings, disappearing from the bed before Aomine woke up. But Kise didn't know that this scared Aomine, although he enjoyed the sudden tight hugs Aomine gave him when he found Kise munching on toast innocently in the dining room.

Today is just another one of those days.

Aomine wakes up and turns to the side, mumbling a, "Good morning, blondie." as he does so.

When he receives no reply, Aomine dares to open an eye and sits up abruptly when he realises that the bed is empty.

He flings the sheets off himself in a hurry and speeds through the house, searching for any signs of the blondie.

His worry eases when he chances upon the kitchen, where Kise is preparing breakfast while humming a soft tune.

"'Morning," Aomine breathes into the nape of Kise's neck, coming up behind the unsuspected blond and circling his arms around his waist.

"Oh, good morning, Aomine-cchi!" Kise chirps back.

"I want breakfast." Aomine states, eyeing the bananas that Kise was chopping.

"Don't be so demanding and use your manners, otherwise people will misunderstand you," Kise scolds gently. He puts the knife down and turns to Aomine for a proper hug. "Breakfast will be ready in five."

Kise leans up and purses his lips. Aomine obliges, licking Kise's lips before kissing him softly.

When they broke apart, Kise smiles. "What's got your hair in a tangle, Aomine-cchi?"

Aomine frowns. "Nothing. Shut up."

Because Aomine would rather die than admit that when Kise disappears from the bed in the mornings, he feels worried and just a little bit depressed.

-x-

Kise says the breakfast would be ready in five, but he was wrong. Aomine waits for a whole half hour before padding back to the kitchen, his stomach growling.

"Kise!" Aomine groans. "Food."

"Yeah, yeah," Kise replies, sighing. "I tried making this one – could you taste it and tell me if it's good? Because I'm planning to show Kuroko-cchi how much my skills have improved!"

Aomine leans over and, grabbing a hold of Kise's hand to steady it, takes a bite of the crepe Kise offered. He chews thoughtfully before offering his words of advice:

"It needs more sugar."

"Ah, thank you."

"But it's yum. Let me have another bite."

Kise raises his hand obediently, holding the crepe out for Aomine to eat.

This time, Aomine licks Kise's finger.

"Um, Aomine-cchi, what are you-"

He blames it on the stress Kise put on him. The worry that came along with love.

Aomine breathes in the scent of his lover; kind of like sweet tangerines coated with honey.

Before he can stop himself, Aomine bites Kise on the neck. It's harsh, but he tries to smother it over with a lick.

Kise is very determined not to utter a sound when Aomine starts teasing him. His hands crawls up Kise's shirt as he mutters sinful words into Kise's ears.

And it doesn't take a long time for Kise to give up, meeting Aomine's lips with an urgent prod.

"You know you don't have to prove anything to Tetsuya, right?" Aomine murmurs, peppering kisses along Kise's collarbone. "As long as your cooking satisfies _me._"

"But last time, Kuroko-cchi and Kagamicchi_ laughed _at me!" Kise protests.

"Then I'll fucking punch their heads in," Aomine continues on his way. Kise starts to whimper, tangling his hands in Aomine's short navy hair.

"You're so violent, Aomine-cchi..."

No more words are uttered, maybe because Kise knows Aomine only goes violent for him.

-x-

"I still want my breakfast." Aomine sighs, sprawled on the floor. Kise is beside him. Both their hair is messed up. Kise's shirt is nowhere to be found, and Aomine's is torn.

But it doesn't matter, because they've probably just spent the whole morning making out.

"Oh. Right." Kise gets up. He smiles at Aomine, the kind of smile that would bring Aomine to his knees if he weren't careful.

Kise resumes humming his tune, and Aomine can only stare at Kise's bare back as he prepares 'breakfast' once more.

"Kise?"

"Hm?"

"You should make banana crepes more often."


End file.
